The Bet
by aliixo
Summary: Sonic and Knuckles decide to make a bet to see who's stronger; manlier. The bet is to kiss Amy and Rouge by Friday, but what happens when the girls find out? they make it just that little bit harder for the boys. Who will come out as the winner of the bet? co-written one-shot with sonamyfanfiction.


**Hey everyone! So this is another story I have written with sonamyfanfiction. It actually took only about two to three days! The other story written by us is on her account; it had to be taken down of my one because due to the FF rules and regulations, (Thanks to AgentDolly!) so I hope you enjoy this one-shot! Ps: The next chapter to TROSE should come out sometime next week so stay tuned!**

**Disclaimer: I (aliixo) and sonamyfanfiction do not own anything besides the plot.**

"I'm way stronger than you!"

"Pfft. Yeah right! In your dreams!" 

"Why you little-"

"Will you guys knock it off?!" 

Tails stood in the middle of both guys. It had been a beautiful Saturday afternoon, everything was going well in the Thorndike's Mansion, well that is until Knuckles and Sonic got into an argument of the stupidest thing... who is stronger. 

"Can't we just leave it as your both equally strong?" Tails tried to negotiate with the two, knowing them, this would not end well. 

"You really think Knucklehead here is gonna agree with that? and besides, I can't lie." Sonic stated cockily, smirking before being tackled to the ground by a raging echidna. Tails panicked and ran over, trying to help Sonic, but that only ended in him getting forced out of the way. Knuckles growled lowly in Sonic's face. Sonic gulped, everyone knows what will happen if you push Knuckles to his breaking point, but that's a risk he was going to take.

"Wanna repeat that again?" Knuckles growled out, holding his fist in the air, getting ready to punch the speedy hedgehog if he says something stupid or out of line. Sonic stayed silent before grinning his widest, cockiest grin he could muster and closed his emerald green eyes halfway in amusement, this was gonna be good...

"Yeah, I. Cant. Lie." Sonic quickly sped out before Knuckles fist could make any contact with his face. Knuckles got up and dashed after him, throwing multiple swings at him, narrowly missing his face or body. Knuckles growled in frustration and continued throwing punches all over the place. Tails groaned inwardly and face palmed, why the hell did Sonic have to tick him off? 

"Guys..." Tails started, but the boys kept going at it. Tails said it a little louder this time, still no response. Tails then took a deep breath and mustered all his confidence before speaking again or should I say screaming... 

"GUYS! WILL YOU STOP FOR ONE SECOND AND LISTEN?" The boys halted all movement before turning their heads to face the annoyed kitsune, their eyes as wide as dinner plates, either they're scared of Tails or shocked about how loud one little fox can scream. Tails sighed and blushed out of embarrassment, shying away from the two. Knuckles and Sonic stopped the fighting and stood up straight. All was silent until Knuckles spoke up.

"Alright. How do you think we should settle this?" Knuckles asked Tails. Tails tapped his chin with his pointer finger, pondering how they should settle this until he got an idea in his mind. His face lit up as he clicked, this has to work! to prove who's stronger! 

Tails grinned mischievously before walking up to Knuckles and whispering in his ear the plan. Knuckles bursted out laughing, before nodding at the kitsune. Once Knuckles composed himself, both boys turned to him, grinning evilly. 

"Alright Sonic, let's make a bet." Knuckles said with the grin still plastered on his muzzle. Sonic suddenly felt uneasy, he did NOT like the look on their faces... 

"Uhh... what sort of bet?" Sonic asked nervously, Knuckles grinned even more which made Sonic full blown worried, his legs aching to get out of the mansion fast before something happens, but his feet betrayed him, staying plastered to the ground.

"A bet, to prove who's stronger; manlier." Sonic raised one eyebrow in confusion before Knuckles continued. "The bet is that you'll have to kiss Amy by Friday. If you do it, I'll admit your stronger than me. If you don't heh... you'll have to be my maid for a week." Sonic's eyes widened. His mouth opening and closing like a goldfish, he was shocked, he'd expect Knuckles to challenge him to a battle to the death or a swimming challenge even, but this... 

"K-k-kiss A-Amy?!" Sonic asked, checking if his ears deceived him, his eyes widened even more when Knuckles and Tails nodded slowly. Sweat began forming on his forehead as he thought about what could happen, I mean it was just a kiss right? no harm done, just a little peck, that's it. 

"No worries, I'll do it." Sonic finally answered with as much courage as he could muster. He knew he couldn't do this, he can barely handle romance let alone this. he cant. Knuckles saw the anxiousness and smiled smugly. 

"Alright, you have until Sunday night, Good luck." Knuckles laughed before walking out of the lounge room along with Tails. Sonic sighed and sat down, placing his gloved hands on his face. 

"I can't do this." He muffled into his hands, this would be harder than he expected...

As Tails and Knuckles walked of proudly, a light bulb suddenly switched on above Sonic's head.

"WAIT!" He exclaimed as he outstretched his arm towards his two best friends. They whirled around with confused expressions on their faces.

"What's up, Sonic? Decided to chicken out already?" Tails smirked while Knuckles began clucking like a chicken. 

"No! I want to make this bet a little more even. How about we raise the stakes, Knucklehead?" Sonic grinned and Knuckles cocky smirked suddenly faded. 

"Alright, if I don't kiss Amy by Sunday night then I'm you're maid for a week. BUT, you have to do something to prove your 'strength' too."

"Such as?" Knuckles questioned. 

"Rouge." Sonic smiled darkly and Tails gasped. 

"NO! NO, NO, NO!" Knuckles began throwing his arms around. 

"If you don't do it and I have, the you're my maid!" Sonic exclaimed and Knuckles winced. 

"Fine! Let's agree that if we've both done it, we call it even. Because it can't get much manlier than this!" Knuckles negotiated. Sonic nodded and held out his hand to shake the red echidna's hand. Tails smiled, getting a real kick out of this bet, Until he suddenly saw the flaw about it. 

"Ah guys. What happens if you both fail?" Tails questioned, causing Sonic and Knuckles to exchange looks. 

"I know I'm going to regret this but... If we both fail, we are both YOUR maid for a week. Deal?" Sonic questioned, gritting his teeth. 

"HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND?" Knuckles exclaimed. 

"No? Because it won't happened. I will prove I am manlier and stronger than you when I've kissed Amy Rose first!" Sonic exclaimed in Knuckles' face. 

"Bring it on!" Knuckles shot back before they stormed off in opposite directions. Tails watched the stubborn hotheads make storm off, more than likely to plan how they were going to win.

"Oh this is going to be so, _so_ good!" Tails chuckled to himself.

Amy, Cream and Ella were in the kitchen cooking lunch for everyone. They decided to make homemade pizza with multiple toppings. As they cooked, they were having their usual 'girl talk' like they normally do, talking about clothes, soap operas, boys... you know. They placed their already filled up homemade pizza in the oven and set the right degrees, now all they have to do is wait for the delicious goods to cook. Amy leaned on the counter, letting her thoughts drift to a certain blue speedy hedgehog. 

Amy felt her heart flutter as she pictures his emerald eyes gazing longingly into hers, his cerulean fur that was soft, his dazzling smile that made all the girls swoon back at Mobius and let's not forget that, oh so _sexy_ body of his... 

The pink hedgehog blushed deeply before shaking her head furiously, what was she thinking?! although she will admit... that boy was _fine_. 

"Amy? You alright dear?" Ella called out to her, seeing she was silent throughout the entire conversation, Amy blinked a couple of times before giggling nervously. 

"Hehe~ Sorry Ella, just got lost in my thoughts I guess." She said subconsciously as she pictured Sonic cradling her in his strong arms. She giggled uncontrollably, which caused Ella and Cream to stare at the hedgehog as if she grew a third eye. The oven dinged, signalling the pizzas were ready. All three girls smiled, getting the pizzas out and taking a big whiff of the smell. _Delicious_. Ella and Mr Tanaka set up the table before placing the home made pizzas in the middle. Ella called to everyone that lunch was served. The table was filled fast, full of all the residence of the Thorndike Mansion. The pizza was then served out to everyone. Lunch went pretty well, except for the fact of Knuckles and Sonic glaring at each other. 

"Uhh, you two okay?" Amy asked nervously, sensing the tension between the two. They stopped glaring and stared at Amy. Sonic blushed a little and rubbed the back of his head. 

"Yeah were alright!" Sonic winked at Amy, causing her to blush deeply and look down. Knuckles snorted his laughter, but stopped when Tails slapped his arm. They continued to eat until Amy started a conversation to ease the tension.

"Anyway, Rouge is coming over after lunch. Her, Cream and I will be taking a quick trip into town and will be back in time for dinner. Is it alright that she joins us for dinner, Ella?" Amy questioned. 

"Of course, my dear! We would love to have her!" Ella replied. Knuckles' face suddenly grew hot at the sound of her name, causing Sonic to plaster an evil smile on his face and Tails rolled his eyes. 

"You know, I haven't see Rouge around lately. What's she up to?" Chris asked, mouth stuffed with homemade pizza.

"Work mostly. But she has a few days off and wanted to take Cream and I out!" Amy exclaimed with joy.

"I'm really looking forward to it!" Cream added.

The gang continued to finish off their lunch and engage in casual conversation for a little while longer. Tanaka and Ella made their way to the kitchen and Chuck made his way down to the garage. Chris was headed out with some school friends, leaving Sonic and the team alone outside where they had eaten lunch.

"So, uh... when is Rouge coming?" Knuckles stuttered. Sonic and Tails had to bite their tongues to restrain from laughing.

"Here she is now!" Cream exclaimed as she pointed to the sky. The boys whirled around and looked up to see the ivory bat flying towards them. Rouge certainly was a sight for sore eyes. She was beautiful, mature, flirty, smart, brave and seductive. Basically everything a teen guy wants in a woman. She looked like a goddess flying towards them with the sun beaming on her wings. Tails chuckled and nudged Knuckles' arm, which earned him a subtle backhand to the head.  
'Why hello there everyone. How are we all today?' Rouge said as she landed in front of them all.

"Hi Miss. Rouge!" Cream giggled.

"Hey Rouge, we're fine. Although the boys are being weird so are you ready to go?" Amy smirked and arched an eyebrow.

"Oh, sweetie, all boys are weird." Rouge corrected her. Sonic, Tails and Knuckles narrowed their eyes and huffed at her, causing all the girls to giggled at them.

"Goodbye, boys." Amy said as her and Cream walked ahead. Just before Rouge followed after them, she shot a not-so-subtle wink at the hot-headed echidna. His mouth began gapping like a goldfish whilst Sonic and Tails jaws dropped to their feet.

"God dammit!" Sonic cursed, suddenly realizing this would be easier for Knuckles than for him.

"What's wrong Sonic? Afraid you'll lose" Knuckles taunted Sonic. Sonic sweatdropped before standing up tall, trying to prove he was the more 'dominate one' 

"No. I'll win this! you'll see" Sonic stated proudly but his ego took a hit when Knuckles snickered at his statement. Sonic's eyebrows furred in as he watched the proud echidna. 

"Heh. Sure, maybe I should buy your maid costume today, tell me, what size are you?" Knuckles taunted Sonic even more before Sonic huffed and sped off, trying to clear his mind from his thoughts. Knuckles smirked in glee, as he thought he was going to win this challenge for sure. Tails turned to him, a curious look in his baby blue eyes. 

"How do you plan on winning when you can barely talk to Rouge?" Tails asked out of curiousity. Knuckles went as red as a tomato and stuttered like crazy. Tails smirked inwardly, maybe Sonic will win the challenge, we'll just have to _wait_ and _see_...

After the girls left the Thorndike Mansion, they made their way quickly to town for an afternoon of shopping and fun. It wasn't very often Rouge got to see the rest of the team so she liked to catch up with the girls when she could.

"I think I'm in the mood for a drink, what do you think?" Rouge asked, hands full of shopping bags.

"I think it's well deserved!" Amy exclaimed and Cream nodded and giggled to agree. The three made their way over to a smoothie bar and ordered before they sat down for a break. 

"Cream, did you notice how strange the guys were acting at lunch?" Amy asked Cream. 

"Oh good! You saw it too!"

"Wait, what are you talking about?" Rouge jumped in as she brought over their smoothies.

"Well, ever since this morning, Knuckles, Sonic and even Tails have been acting kind of strange around me. They keep... I don't know how to explain it but something seems off?" Amy said to Rouge.

"That would explain their reactions when I winked at our favourite hothead." Rouge smirked.

"You're right! Usually Sonic and Tails will laugh or tease Knuckles and he will get fired up but today it went the other way!" Cream exclaimed, almost in disbelief.

"I think something might be going on." Rouge said, more to herself.

"What do you mean?" Amy asked.

"Something behind the scenes. Something we don't know about. It's got something to do with us and I want to find out what it is!" Rouge exclaimed.

"Well, when you think about it, those boys can be pretty stubborn and hard-headed. Maybe they have some sort of deal going on?" Cream suggested.

"That has something to do with us?" Amy questioned with an arched eyebrow.

"She's got a point. It actually wouldn't surprise me. I'm almost flattered." Rouge smirked proudly.

"Alright then, let's find out what it is!" Amy cheered and Cream and Rouge cheered in response. The girls finished off their smoothies and continued in casual conversation before they continued shopping until the sun almost set. They laughed and joked about all the possibilities of what could be brewing inside the brains of those stubborn boys. The question still remained though, how would they find out what was happening without being caught?

As the girls went on their shopping spree, the boys were back at home, pondering plans on how to win their side of the bet, and trust me. It's not easy. Sonic layed on the rooftop, in his usual napping position, thinking about the possibilities that could occur the next few days. If he was brutally honest, he was scared, scared about kissing Amy. Usually normal people would fret over such a silly thing, but this is a BIG deal to both Sonic and Amy. Sonic had a distraught look on his face, what will happen after they kiss? Will they go back to how they used to be? Will they become...any closer?

"Sonikku? What are you doing up there?" Sonic's thoughts were interrupted by none other than Amy Rose. She was standing in the driveway along with Rouge and Cream. Sonic shook his head to clear his mind a little before standing up and jumping down to greet the girls. He landed right in front of them with not a scratch on him. He smiled a little. 

"Just thinking, nothing much." He tried to play it cool by not telling them what he was really thinking about, but he can tell that Amy was on to something. Amy raised one eyebrow, as if saying 'Really? that's the best you can come up with?' 

Sonic chuckled nervously before speeding off. Amy stood confused for a second before he sped back, holding a delicate and beautiful red rose in his hand. Amy's face lit up dramatically as she saw him handing her the rose. He chuckled at her cute expression.

"A Rose for a Rose?" Sonic asked, the other girls stood back with huge smiles on their faces, about time Sonic finally grew a pair and asked her, although Amy seemed confused but took the flower anyway, smelling the inside of the flower. Sonic swayed from side to side before blurting out the question he wanted to ask her, 

"Will you go out on a date with me?" He quickly stopped himself. Amy gasped, were her ears deceiving her, or did he just...? 

She nodded enthusiastically. "Yes, of course!" she exclaimed with joy, she was finally going out on a date with the _freaking gorgeous_ Sonic the Hedgehog! If she wasn't holding shopping bags right now... 

"G-Great! Meet me at my room. is seven o'clock okay?" She nodded dreamily. "See ya then!" He said before speeding back into the house, a smug grin on his face, this will be easier than he thought... 

"Something's fishy about this." Rouge muttered to herself, but loud enough for both girls to hear. Amy snapped out of her trance and turned to Rouge. 

"What do you mean Rouge?" Amy asked puzzled. Sonic just asked her on a date! Shouldn't she be happy for her? 

"Well, not being mean to you hun." Rouge started, picking her next words carefully. "But Big Blue has been running away from you for a while, isn't it weird that he just asked you out of nowhere?" Amy looked a bit annoyed at her friend. 

"Maybe he finally wants to admit his undying love for me!" Amy squealed happily. Rouge and Cream calmed her down before Rouge spoke again.

"I don't think that's why babe. Think about it, one minute he's being a jerk and the next he asks you out. Doesn't that seem weird to you?" Amy pondered that thought for a little while. She will admit, Rouge has a point there.

"I guess you're right." Amy said, clearly upset that this could be...fake. "Girls, we got some work to do, if we're going to find out what's up with the boys." The girls nodded before making their way into the Mansion.

"I think I know how we can find out exactly what's going on." Rouge said with a coy smile as the three girls walked through the house. 

"How?" Amy and Cream questioned in sync. 

"Think about it. Let's just say that something is going on, right? Something like this requires a bit of brains. So where there's Sonic and Knuckles, there will always be-" 

"TAILS!" Amy exclaimed cutting her off. Cream slapped her hand across her mouth to shoosh her.

"Quiet, Amy! They could hear you!" Cream panicked.

"Alright, let's dump these bags in Amy's room and then make our way down to the garage and have a little chat to Tails." Rouge giggled and the other two nodded with evil grins.

"Oh, Taaaaiiiillllsss!" Rouge sang as the three girls made their way down to the garage.

"Down here!" He called from underneath the Tornado. The three walked towards where his feet dangled out before Amy grabbed them and pulled him out to face them.

"Uh... Hi girls?" Tails stuttered as he looked up at three sly faces.

"Hiya, Mr. Tails." Cream giggled.

"We have a few questions for you, Tails. Which we are sure you'd love to answer." Rouge winked at him.

"Uh-oh." Tails sighed to himself. Without another word, the girls pulled him up and dragged him to a nearby chair where Rouge held him down. Cream sat on a chair in front of him and Amy stood beside her. Tails began to sweat from his forehead and look around nervously.

"Alright, girls. What do you want?" Tails smiled, trying to hide the nerves.  
"Something strange happened this afternoon, Tails. Out of the blue, Sonic dashed up to me and gave me a beautiful rose before asking me out on a date tonight." Amy said casually.

"WHAT?!" Tails shouted. "Um.. uh, I mean, really?"

"Yes, Cream and Rouge were there. Also, earlier today after lunch when Rouge gave a wink to Knuckles, instead of getting fired up he looked like he'd just seen a ghost. You and Sonic seemed rather shocked as well." Amy fought back a large grin while Rouge snickered.

"You wouldn't happen to know anything about that would you, cutie?" Rouge whispered in his ear.

"Uh, no! Of course not, girls. W-Why would you-"

"Cut the crap, Tails." Amy butt in.

"You know we love you, Mr. Tails, but we aren't going to give in until you spill the beans." Cream said calmly.

"No! Please. They'll kill me!" Tails exclaimed as Rouge and Amy got closer and closer to him.

"Who do you think can be scarier? Your two best friends, Or _me_!" Rouge whispered intensely in his ear.

"Sonic and Knuckles made a bet to see who is stronger and manlier by bringing the both of you into it!" Tails exclaimed without a breath.

"How are we involved?!" Amy exclaimed.

"Sonic has to kiss you and Knuckles has to kiss Rouge by Sunday night, whoever does it first has the other one be their made for a week!" The three girls eyes lit up as these words escaped Tails' mouth.

"Now please leave me alone!" Tails cried out desperately before escaping Rouge's grasp and running off. Amy, Rouge and Cream stood still and silent for a minute more as they processed everything they had swayed Tails into telling them.

"I think we can have a little fun with this." Rouge smirked.

"How so Miss Rouge?" Cream asked as Amy arched an eyebrow.

"Why don't we make this bet a little harder on the boys, eh?" Rouge giggled. Cream and Amy exchanged looks before bursting into laughter and nodded to agree with the ivory bat.

The three girls sashayed out of the garage and made their way back into Amy's room. Rouge plopped down on her bed while Cream sat gracefully on the chair beside her table. Amy layed down next to Rouge and began making a plan for the boys. This time, the girls will make it ten times harder; they think they can get away with using them like that? **Ha.** _In their dreams_.

After an hour, it was time for Amy to get ready for her date with Sonic. They already have a fool-proof plan they are going to put into action tonight. The girls giggled evilly, this was going to be fun... 

Rouge walked up to her shopping bags and pulled out a black dress with silver bead embroidery sewed onto the dress, it ended around her mid thigh, showing off her well toned legs, it was a one shoulder strap dress, giving it more of a sexy edge. Amy fell in love with the dress as soon as she layed eyes on it. She took of her traditional red dress and slipped on the sexy black one and inspected herself in the mirror. It clung to her body, showing off her slim waist and little pouty trunk. Rouge whistled, which got Amy blushing a little. 

"You look hot hun, Big Blue won't know what hit him. Come, let me do your make-up." Rouge brought a chair over and Amy plopped down on it. Rouge searched her bags again and retrieved a little small metallic bag, full of different kinds of expensive make-up. Rouge pulled out liquid eyeliner and applied on Amy's eyelids, making a little flick on the end of each eye. She blew it dry before grabbing mascara and applying a little to her already long lashes. Amy opened her eyes as soon as she was done. Her eyes are now even more beautiful than before. Rouge nodded proudly before grabbing some peach coloured lipstick and coated her plump lips with it once before announcing she was finished. Rouge went into her bags yet again and pulled out black short stilettos and placed them in front of Amy. Amy placed her feet in them before standing up and walking over to the mirror to see her finishing look. 

Amy's eyes widened in surprise. She looked beautiful- no that's an understatement. She looked damn sexy! Amy gave a little twirl and inspected herself up and down, she couldn't believe it was the same Amy Rose in front of her. Rouge and Cream stood on either side of her, smiling in adoration; she really did look that good!

"You look amazing Amy!" Cream exclaimed happily. Amy smiled warmly to Cream, pulling her into a little hug before walking over to the bed and sat down, being careful not to crease her dress while doing so. She was nervous, I mean, she's been dreaming of this moment for ages but now that the time has come...

Rouge and Cream noticed her sudden change of attitude and sat next to her, placing their arms around her waist in attempt to comfort her. Amy was pulled out of her thoughts by the warmth of their arms, she smiled and put one arm around each of them, ensuring them she would be just fine. They broke of the embrace when they heard Cream's watch beep. They looked down at the watch and noticed it was 6:58pm.

"It's time Amy! remember our plan." Rouge reminded Amy. Their plan was to act flirty and not let him get to her. She has to be bold and confident, not letting him get his way. Amy nodded quickly before being shoved out of her room by an excited Rouge. Cream screamed out 'Good Luck!' before the door slammed in her face. Amy sighed shakily before remembering what Rouge told her.

"Bold, Confident and Flirty, I got this." A flash of determination appeared in her jade irises. Her plan starts now...

Amy sauntered down the hallway to Sonic's room just as the clock hit 7:00pm. She took in a deep breath and reminded herself of the plan. _Bold, confident and flirty. Restrain yourself and don't let him kiss you! You can do it, you can do it._ She continued to chant to herself in her head before gently knocking on his bedroom door.

"Hey Sonic, you ready?" She smiled as he opened the door and saw her. His jaw nearly hit the floor, she looked flawless!

"Uh, hi, Ames. Sure, let's go." Sonic stuttered, unable to take his eyes away from her. She had to bite her tongue from giggling to the point where she might fall over. The two hedgehogs walked outside the Thorndike Mansion before Sonic picked her up bridal style and sped off into the distance. After only a few seconds he stopped in front of Station Squares fanciest restaurant and opened the door for her to walk in.

"Oh, Sonic. It's beautiful!" Amy exclaimed as they were shown their table.

"Yeah it's not too shabby." Sonic blushed. The waiter brought them drinks and menus and they began to browse and tart off with a light chat. Amy tried not to think too much about the plan at this point. She'd wait until things got more in depth and then really hit him with it.

"For you, Ames." Sonic said as he pulled out a bouquet of red roses from nowhere and gave them to her. Her eyes widened and she wanted to burst into tears before leaping over the table to hold him, but she couldn't. _Play it cool_.

"Oh, Sonic. You shouldn't have, they're lovely." She said with a casual smile before placing them in her lap. Sonic hid his shocked expression well. What the hell was up with her?!  
Their meals were soon brought out. Of course, chilli dogs for the blue hero and Amy went with pasta for tonight. It was time to turn the heat up...

"So, Sonic, What made you ask me out tonight? You certainly took me by surprise." Amy said casually but tried to sound flirty too.

"Oh, well. I thought a night out would be nice." Sonic said as he scratched his quills and subconsciously placed one hand on the table.

"That's awful sweet of you." Amy said flirtatiously as she placed her fingers over his hand and began to trace over them. It took all her strength not to blush, unfortunately for Sonic he couldn't help himself. He was as red as his hot-headed echidna friend, he even let out a small chuckle at one point.

"Oh it's no big deal."

"Well, I still appreciate it." Amy winked at him before looking back to her food. Sonic began to smile and think this might be easier than he thought.

"You know, Ames. You look really... different tonight." Sonic said cautiously.

"Different?"

"Yeah. It's a good different! I mean, you look... stunning." Sonic almost choked as he heard these words slip out of his mouth, but Amy simply smiled at him.

"Why thank you, Sonic. You look quite nice yourself." She complimented him even though he'd changed nothing about his regular look. After a little more small talk and finishing their meals, Sonic took Amy by her hand and lead her out to the front of the restaurant. Amy had butterflies at the feel of his hand but forced herself to contain them.

"So, should we head home?"Amy questioned. Sonic began to panic, he wasn't ready yet.

"Actually how about we go for a stroll?"

"So you mean you'll pick me up and run?" Amy smirked, correcting him.

"Pretty much." Sonic laughed before picking her up and speeding off into the distance. Seconds later they arrived on a hilltop that over look a river where the moon shone down on it. The river was surrounded by cherry blossoms in full bloom and small wildlife hanging around.

"Where are we?" Amy questioned as calmly as possible.

"No idea, it's pretty though." Sonic admitted before gesturing for her to sit down next to him which she took politely.

"You know, Ames, I had a really good time tonight." Sonic said in a voice that he was sure would make Amy swoon as he looked deep into her eyes. Usually it would, actually it still did, but this time she was ready for it. She had to remain strong while he was about to win a bet.

"Me too, thanks for taking me out." She replied, as equally flirty, staring back into his emerald orbs. Sonic smiled before he decided to lean in. Amy got so excited she almost forgot about remaining strong, but she kept her cool.

"How pretty is the moon tonight?" Amy said cheerfully as she turned her head away from him to look at the moon. Sonic's eyes widened in shock, _what just happened?!_

"Uh, yeah, sure." He said, starting to panic. Amy stood up and dusted off her dress and Sonic quickly stood up after her. Without thinking, he placed his hands on her shoulders and turned her to face him. He was too close to back down now!

"We should do this again sometime. What do you say?" He asked her with a coy smile.

"Sure, why not?" Amy said cheerfully. He began to lean in again and Amy began to panic. She really wanted to but knew she couldn't... what was she going to _do?!_

"You know I'm pretty tired." She spoke up, snapping him out of his trance. "How about we head home?"

"Uh, yeah, let's go then." Sonic said, confused at what was happening. He only had one more way of making that kiss happen tonight. So he picked her up bridal style and sped back to the Thorndike Mansion before walking her to her bedroom door.

"Thanks for a great night." Sonic said again.

"Yeah, you too." Amy replied. This was it, his _last_ chance. The clichéd move of the kiss at the door. He began to lean in for the third time tonight; Amy couldn't believe that it was happening.

"Ok, goodnight Sonic!" Amy said with a large grin before quickly stepping into her room and closing the door behind her. Sonic just stood there, more confused than ever. He was frustrated and annoyed that he had every chance tonight and she kept ruining it. _Why?!_ Usually she would jump at the chance! He slowly made his way back to his room before collapsing on his bed. What a fail of a night.

Amy switched on her bedroom light to see Rouge and Cream sitting on her bed, causing her to almost scream.

"What are you guys doing?!" She exclaimed but couldn't help but smile.

"Cut the chit-chat. Fill us in." Rouge demanded.

Amy sighed and threw her body on her bed, feeling tired and upset. Rouge and Cream layed down next to her. All three were staring up at the roof blankly, the silence filling the air as the girls were all in thought. Amy closed her eyes and sighed tiredly before being shaken by anxious Rouge.

"What?" She mumbled, yawning cutely right after. Rouge giggled a little before asking her what happened at the date. Cream sat up excitedly, also wanting to find out all the details. Amy looked down in her lap, a bit upset she didn't get to kiss him, but what could she do? HE was the one using HER remember?

"Well... it was good, I used all the tactics and he fell for them." Rouge smiled in achievement. Amy noticed and laughed a little before continuing. "He said I looked stunning... and..." Her muzzle went a bright red. Rouge's eyes widened a little.

"Did he kiss you?! Amy! What did we tell you?" Rouge exclaimed frantically, upset that she would go against her word. Amy blushed even more but shook her head furiously, trying to calm her friend down.

"NO! I would never go against your word; he was the one who tried to kiss me... three times actually." Amy was now as red as a tomato; none of this dawned on her except now. THE Sonic the Hedgehog tried to kiss Amy Rose three times! Rouge was impressed, he never knew Sonic would try to win the bet that fast, why was he so desperate to win anyways? Boys and their ego's...

"That's good hun. Just checking." Rouge let out a sigh of relief and layed back down. Amy jumped out of her bed and changed into a long baggy white t-shirt and walked to her mirror. She used wet wipes to wash off all the make-up then made her way back into bed where her two friends lay. She turned off all the lights and all three girls snuggled to each other under the bed, giggling like little babies. They all stared up at the roof, each thinking of what tomorrow will bring, what will happen between the guys and the girls.

"Hun, you awake?" Rouge whispered to Amy, seeing as Cream is already in dreamland. Amy turned around so she was facing Rouge and replied a sleepy 'yes' to her. Rouge laced her fingers with Amy's, playing around with them since she's a bat; she doesn't sleep much at night.

"What do you think is going to happen tomorrow?" Amy asked curiously, since that question was playing on all the girls' minds. Rouge sighed but replied honestly.

"I have no idea hun; we'll just have to wait until tomorrow." Rouge and Amy closed their eyes, their foreheads now touching as they breathed in sync. They have no idea what's coming but all they know, is that the games have just _begin_.

As Amy dozed off to sleep shortly after Cream, Rouge ruffled both of their hair a little before walking out onto the balcony and sitting on the railing. She was really proud of Amy, considering how hard it would have been for her. Rouge knew she had to be even more tough when it came to Knuckles, it would only be a matter of time now.

"Shhhhhhh!" A familiar voice exclaimed from a nearby window. Rouge turned her head and tried to listen in a little closer. Something told her that the boys were about to find out everything that happened to.

"What do you mean she wouldn't kiss you?!" Tails exclaimed.

"I tried three times and she cut in every time!"

"What the hell got into her?" Knuckles questioned.

"How should I know?! What do you think, Tails? Uh, Tails?" Sonic tried to get Tails attention after realising he'd wandered off into his own world.

"Huh? Oh, look I really don't know. Anyway I need to get back to the garage. Night guys!" Tails exclaimed before dashing out of Sonic's room towards the garage.

"What got into him?" Knuckles questioned, curious as to why he was in such a hurry.

"Beats me." Sonic answered.

"Well, either way, sucks to be you! Tomorrow I ask out Rouge and she will say yes. I'm certain I will have her swooning over me this time tomorrow night" Knuckles said proudly.

"Pfft. Sure sure, Knucklehead. I've got this bet in the bag!"

"Goodnight, Sonic! Make sure to let me know your size so I can pick up your maids costume!" Knuckles laughed as he walked outside. Sonic could feel the steam shooting out his ears. He had a fool-proof plan for tonight and it was like Amy set out to destroy it! He had to come up with something bigger and better if he wanted to avoid being Knuckles' maid.

"Ugh. Knuckie is going to have to do better than that to get me." Rouge rolled her eyes before walking back inside and falling asleep next to Amy.

The next morning, everyone was up and about, getting on to what they normally do in a day's work. Sonic yawned loudly, placing a gloved hand over his mouth before removing it and placed it behind his head. Sonic was utterly confused, what had happened last night couldn't seem to stop replaying over and over in his head; he was shocked that **Amy Rose** out of all girls rejected his kiss. He couldn't believe it when it happened, it's as if she wanted to kiss him but avoided it on purpose...

Why would she do that? Has she fallen for someone else? Shadow perhaps?

Sonic felt a sudden rage build up inside him, he doesn't know where it's coming from, but he suddenly has the urge to walk straight up to Shadow and punch him straight in the fa- _what the hell?!_

Sonic shook his head furiously, his anger dying down, what is wrong with him? why was he acting like this, and over a girl for Chaos' sake!

Why did the thought of Amy with another man piss him off so much?

Sonic stood up abruptly and stretched out his body, cracking the bones in his back, arms and legs. He jumped off the roof and sped off for his morning run, hoping all his thoughts will disappear in the process.

Meanwhile, Knuckles was in the lounge room, waiting for Rouge to pass by. His plan is to 'accidently' bump into her, apologise, Ask her out and then BAM! Knuckles will kiss her and win the bet! then Sonic will be stuck wearing the maid costume... Knuckles snorted in his laughter at the thought of Sonic dressed up in a maid costume, an annoyed expression printed on Sonic's features. Now that's something even Shadow would die to see!

He snapped out of his thoughts as his ears picked up the sound of high heels clacking softly on the tiled floor. Knuckles stood up and smirked, preparing to put his plan into action, this was gonna be easy...

He began walking slowly until spotting the ivory bat walking in at the same time with perfect posture. He kept on walking until he slammed into her not hard enough to hurt her but just the right amount to send her tumbling to the ground, landing on her backside. She yelped a little and grew angry at the person who bumped into her.

"Hey! Watch where you're going!" Rouge scolded Knuckles, not knowing it was Knuckles. He offered his hand out to her. She looked up and noticed it was him. She smirked flirtatiously and took his hand, gracefully standing up. Knuckles blushed a little, so maybe this wouldn't be easy...

"Hey R-Rouge." He started nervously, Rouge giggled inwardly at his shyness. "I w-was w-w-wondering if you m-might maybe wanna you know... go on a d-date with m-me?" He mentally face palmed, why did he have to sound so stupid talking to her?!

Rouge smirked and was about to say yes until Knuckles words from last night flowed back into her head, reminding her that this was only for a stupid bet, not because he actually likes her... he's only doing it for a kiss... or so she thought.

"Sorry sweetie. I'm busy." She answered before walking off with extra care on purpose, showing Knuckles what he's missing out on. Knuckles was too embarrassed to even comprehend words this second, he can't believe the one time he asks her,_ he_ gets rejected. His face was now as red as a tomato as he walked back into his room slowly, pondering a new plan to try and kiss Rouge, but he now knows that this is going to be harder than he originally thought...

Once he got back to his room, he collapsed on the floor, face down. He couldn't have been more angry, he was sure she would say yes, since when does Rouge pass up an opportunity for a date? That stupid bat.

"How's it going, Knuckles?" Tails asked as he walked into the room.

"Don't get me started." Knuckles huffed.

"She said no?" Tails questioned, trying to hide his nerves.

"Yes! How could she?! Same with Amy! Since when does she reject Sonic?! It's like they know something!" Knuckles exclaimed without thinking.

"Uh... Oh, Knuckles I'm sure you're just paranoid." Tails stuttered. He suddenly realized the girls were using the information they got out of him to their advantage. He was in so much trouble if Sonic and Knuckles worked it out! His thoughts were interrupted when the room's door slammed open and a steamy blue hedgehog stormed in and sat on the window sill muttering something under his breath.

"What's wrong with you?" Knuckles questioned.

"I'm going to kill him."

"Who?!" Tails exclaimed.

"Shadow! He thinks he can just steal Amy? He's got another thing coming." Sonic huffed and crossed his arms.

"Uh, excuse me? Do I hear a hint of _jealously_?" Knuckles mocked.

"Oh bite me, Knuckles! Like you can talk, I'll bet you haven't gotten anywhere with Rouge yet!"  
"I could have if she had said yes when I asked her!" Knuckles exclaimed. Sonic's eyes widened with glee, suddenly realizing that he wasn't threatened anymore.

"Thank God." He muttered to himself and Knuckles raised a fist.

"Ok everyone calm down!" Tails exclaimed. "You guys just need to try harder, right?"

"Well what do you suggest then, Cupid?!" Knuckles snapped, being sarcastic about it.

"I don't know but you better think of something fast. It is Wednesday after all, only a few days left." Tails said.

"Thank you for captioning the night mare, Tails." Sonic huffed, a bit annoyed at him.

"Screw it, I'm going to ask that bat again right now and she is going to say yes!" Knuckles exclaimed as he stood up.

"Not if I can get to Amy first!" Sonic challenged him before they both sped out the door.

"I'm in so much trouble if they find out what I did! Damn those girls and their blackmail! I need to make them stop!" Tails panicked to himself.

Tails chased the two boys out of the room, spinning his twin tails behind him, trying to get a boost of speed in order to get faster. But once they turned the corner he lost them. Tails whined a little before his ears drooped. He walked back into the room, knowing that it's his fault that he told the girls, but what could he do? he doesn't do well under pressure. He sighed sadly and plopped down on the bed, muttering a groan.

"This is not going to end well..."

Sonic found the girl he was looking for first and sped up to her, greeting her normally while she was gardening outside. She turned around, recognizing the familiar voice before she came face to face with Sonic. She blushed a little before standing up confidently.

"Hiya Sonic! What can I do for you?" Amy greeted back sweetly. Sonic fought the urge to blush and coughed nervously into his hand before breathing deeply to calm himself down and spoke.

"I was wondering... if you would like to go out on another date with me?" Sonic asked. On the outside, he looked layed back and relaxed but on the inside he was dying of the suspense, hoping she will agree to go with him. Amy blinked in surprise before narrowing her eyes ever so slightly.

_'Another way to get a kiss from me, eh hedgehog?'_ She thought before turning back to her cheery self and agreeing. Sonic let out a breath of relief before telling her to meet her outside the mansion this time. She nodded before he sped off. She grinned wickedly.

"Time for another plan."

While this was happening, Knuckles found Rouge sitting up in the tree, staring out in the distance in a trance. She looked beautiful, which got Knuckles even more nervous than he already was. He blushed a cherry red and walked up to her, trying not to make himself look like an idiot this time. Rouge noticed a red figure making his way towards her and stole a glance at him from the side of her eye. Knowing instantly who it was, she turned and greeted him flirtatiously as usual. Knuckles blushed even more, if that was possible, and mustered all the courage he could and blurted out the question.

"Will you please go out on a date with me? One won't kill ya will it?" Knuckles wanted so badly for the ground to swallow him up right this second. What was he thinking? now he just came off to her as a selfish idiot, But to his surprise, she agreed to go out with him. He almost leaped for joy but then realised where he was and calmed himself down. He told her to meet him outside the mansion, not knowing that's where Amy was meeting Sonic. She nodded then blew him a kiss, flying back to the mansion while doing so. The blush returned to his face as he made his way back, a little smile apparent on his muzzle.

Around two hours later, it was time to get ready for their dates. They already discussed their game plan and decided on one that will **DEFINITELY** leave the two boys surprised. Rouge and Amy got ready in Amy's room. They were both wearing dresses that were short and the front and long at the back, except there was a slight difference. Amy's top part of the dress was white with a black pretty pattern on it, the sleeves rested on her shoulders, giving her an elegant look. The bottom part was dark black. She wore Rouge's black high heels with pointed studs on the tip, as for make-up, same as last time. As for Rouge, her whole dress was metallic, with the top half being bedazzled in fake little diamonds. Her shoes were white stilettos, as for make-up, silver eye shadow with liquid eyeliner on the top and her lips were shiny red.

The girls did one last check up in the mirror before linking arms with each other and made their way outside, their heels clacking on the tiles as they did so. They made it to the front door and opened it, stepping outside. They saw the two boys already waiting and walked slowly and flirtatiously over to their dates. By then, Sonic and Knuckles were already as red as tomatoes. They were stuck on words, their dates looked beautiful. Once they got over their shock, they greeted their dates.

"Hey Amy, ready to go?"

"H-hey Rouge, you ready?"

"Not quite." Rouge answered them, separating from Knuckles and walked in front of both boys, with Amy following, standing right next to her. They both smirked before Amy spoke up, adding a seductive tone to her voice.

"Before we leave, we want to know why you want to go on a date with us. and don't even try to lie, we already know about _the bet_."

As Amy's recent words left her mouth, Knuckles and Sonic stood frozen in their place. Eyes wide and mouths gaping like goldfish which only made the girls smirk even more evilly.

"Bet? Uh, what are you talking about?" Sonic questioned innocently, as if he didn't know anything.

"You're really going to attempt a lie, Sonic?" Amy asked with a fake sweetness to her voice as she subtly summoned her hammer.

"Uh! Uh... Amy. There's no need for that." Sonic waved her off, a little scared.

"Argh! How did you girls even-" Knuckles huffed before cutting himself off. He then turned around and ran inside before returning with Tails over his shoulder.

"Hey! What's the big idea?!" Tails shouted as Knuckles dumped him on his butt. Tails looked up to see himself surrounded by four very intimidating faces.

"Hey! Bring Tails back here Mr. Knuckles! He hasn't done anything-" Cream ran out and cut herself off when she took in the situation. She walked over next to Amy and couldn't help but smile as Tails rose to his feet nervously.

"Tails, the girls here somehow know about our bet. You wouldn't happen to know anything about that would you?" Knuckles questioned.

"Umm.." Tails stuttered, he was in deep shit now.

"Come on, Pal. Spill the beans." Sonic cut in.

"It wasn't my fault! They got it out of me! I had no choice!" Tails panicked as he spilled.

"Tails! How could you?!" Knuckles exclaimed.

"You're one to talk! You guys were going to use Amy and I to win a stupid bet!" Rouge shut him down, causing him to bow his head.

"So I guess that explains why you wouldn't kiss me?" Sonic questioned as he looked at Amy.

"You catch on quick. I wanted to, but I also wanted to hit you with my hammer knowing you were using me." Amy admitted which sent shivers down Sonic's spine.

"So come on, boys, cough it up. Let's see who is the REAL man out of the pair of you." Rouge questioned before exchanging looks with Cream and Amy.

"You have a plan?" Tails asked.

"Yes. So Knuckie, were you in this date to win the bet only? Or secretly in the hope it might build into something more. Can you tell us all the truth?" Rouge questioned as she walked towards him, obviously putting him to the test. He turned red and began to sweat, unable to speak.

"How about you, Sonic? Am I only worth a bet to you? Or was something secretly brewing in your mind for something to come of us?" Amy questioned, equally as flirty as her batty companion, whilst circling the cobalt hedgehog. Tails and Cream stepped over to the side, awaiting the boys' response. They exchanged looks that showed worry but also said _'this should be very interesting'..._

Both boys stuttered, unable to force the words to rise up through their throats. To the girls, they looked like adorable idiots. Tails and Cream went back inside, seeing as they were going to take a while before answering them honestly. Rouge rolled her eyes, getting sick of waiting.

"Come on hun, let's go." Rouge said, trying to mask the disappointment that threatened to seep through her voice. Amy nodded sadly and the girls walked back inside, making their way into their rooms. They both sighed sadly once on the other side of their doors. They expected better of them, how could they? Do they not realise how much this breaks a girl's heart?

Rouge got changed and went to sleep, but Amy was a different story. She went out onto her balcony and stared up at the moonlit sky, all the stars glistening radiantly. She stayed out there for a couple of more minutes before making her way back inside to get changed. She has had enough for one day; she just wants to sleep... But her ears perked up when she heard a soft rapping sound on the door. She got out of bed and walked over to the door tiredly, why can't she just sleep?

She opened the door to reveal the one person she didn't wish to speak to right now. Sonic smiled nervously and Amy just glared at him. They stayed like this for about a minute before Amy got tired of the silence.

"Do you need something? a kiss maybe?" Amy asked rudely. Sonic was not fazed by her attitude but simply pushed past her and let himself in, if she wasn't going to listen to him, then he would have to force her to. Amy's eyes narrowed again and just as she was about to say something, Sonic beat her to it.

"Just listen to me...please." He begged. She sighed and gave a slight nod, as if saying _'make this quick.'_ Sonic nodded and took in a deep breath, continuing on.

"I'm sorry. Sorry that I used you like that, it wasn't fair to you and honestly, I feel like the biggest jerk in the world!" Amy resisted the urge to say _'No shit Sherlock!'_ and just stared at him. "I'm really sorry Ames. If you give me another chance... I can prove to you I'm not just some jerk that only cares about his ego." Amy was surprised by his choice of words but decided to answer him.

"Sonic... what you did was wrong. Not only have you played with my feelings but also stomped on my heart. You out of all people I expected to be better than this..." Sonic's ears drooped down in sadness. Amy noticed and walked up to him, placing her hand on his cheek, caressing it. She felt horrible for making him this upset, but he needed to learn his lesson.

"Promise me you won't ever do that again." She whispered to him, their foreheads now touching, their eyelids half down over their eyes. Sonic nodded, clinging on to every word she says.

"I promise." Sonic leaned in slowly and closed the gap between them. Their lips caressed each others as they kissed. It was as if a firework was ignited as soon as they made contact with each other. It felt amazing. Sonic then dragged his wet tongue over her bottom lip, begging for entrance. Amy complied and opened her mouth a little more, letting Sonic's tongue explore all over her mouth before she did the same with his. Their kiss was slow and soft but filled with passion. Amy's legs felt as if they could give way any second, Sonic has no idea how much control he has over her.

Deciding to step it up a notch, Sonic hoisted Amy up and wrapped her legs around his waist and leaned her against the nearby wall, still in a lip lock. Sonic's hands travelled up her thighs, the soft touch caused Amy to moan softly into his mouth. Her hands found their way into his quills, gripping on to them. They continued this until oxygen was needed and they parted slowly, panting heavily, but Sonic wasn't finished yet. He began kissing, nipping and licking down from her cheek to her neck, while rubbing up and down her thighs. Amy was forced to hold back a lot of moans, since everyone was asleep in the house, but Sonic accidently nipped a bit too hard, a loud moan erupted from her mouth.

"Amy? Is that you?" Ella's voice travelled from downstairs. Sonic and Amy looked alarmed, before trying to figure things out. Sonic placed Amy down to her feet before hiding in her bed, scared of what might Ella do if she just caught them with what they were doing. Amy ran and plopped into bed, throwing the covers over herself before her door creaked open. Ella popped her head in, inspecting the room before shrugging it off and closed the door, walking back to bed.

Both Amy and Sonic let out a sigh of relief as they sat up. They both stared at each other, giggling like little kids before calming down. Sonic and Amy layed down together, their eyes not glancing anywhere else but each other's. They stared for a couple of minutes before Sonic reached his hand up to Amy's face, caressing it lovingly. She purred softly which caused Sonic to let out a small chuckle.

"I love you Sonikku..." She mumbled before falling into dreamland. Sonic smiled down and her before placing his arms around her waist and cuddled up to her, nuzzling his pointy nose into her vanilla scented quills.

"I love you too Ames..."

The next day, Knuckles walked up to Sonic, wearing a maid uniform. You see, Sonic told everyone what had happened the night before, also telling them he was in love with Amy, which sent everyone into hysterics, congratulating him on finally getting his dream girl. Knuckles hadn't quite talked to Rouge yet, which made Sonic the ultimate winner.

"Knuckles, I want a warm chilidog pronto." He clicked his fingers, chuckling. Knuckles muttered something about hating blue speedy hedgehogs before walking into the kitchen to get him a well-deserved chilidog. Amy walked into the lounge room, plopping herself down on Sonic's lap, kissing him softly on the cheek. Sonic blushed and a goofy grin made its way onto his muzzle. Knuckles walked back in to see the couple and glared, obviously annoyed that Sonic managed to land a girl before him. He stomped away into the kitchen.

"Don't you think you were being harsh on him?" Amy asked, concerned for one of her close friends. Sonic chuckled and pulled her closer, nuzzling the side of her face lovingly.

"Nah, a bet's a bet right?"

**Done! Wow that was a really long one-shot but I hope everyone enjoyed this! Please leave a review, it would mean a lot to us, also favourite if you're feeling really generous! Hehe~ stay tuned for more stories to come, and check out our accounts for more amazing stories! Until next time!**

**Sayonara~**


End file.
